Gumball Darwin and Anais Move Out
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Based on the iCarly episode "iMove Out".


Gumball Darwin and Anais Move Out

One day Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were making a video for YouTube. "Hey everyone! Gumball," Gumball said.

"Darwin," Darwin said.

"And Anais here!" Anais smiled.

"And today we are going to read you…" Gumball began.

Soon there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Darwin smiled.

Soon Darwin opened the door and Nicole was standing in the hall. "You guys need to do your chores," she said.

"Gumball, do something! The camera's on!" cried Anais.

"Mom! We're in the middle of filming a YouTube video!" cried Gumball.

"I don't care! You can film a video for iGumball anytime! Right now you need to do your chores!" cried Nicole.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were staring at the camera. It was still on! Then Gumball said, "And this has been iGumball!" Then he turned off the camera.

"Good! Now do your gosh darn chores!" Nicole yelled. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais went out the door and started crying. "I'm so sick of hearing those crybabies!" cried Nicole.

"We're not babies!" Gumball sobbed.

The next day at school, Gumball and Darwin were walking down the halls and people were making fun of them! Yes, Gumball shared the video on YouTube. When they went to their locker, someone spray-painted _DO YOUR CHORES _on it. Gumball and Darwin looked at the two suspects who did it, which was Tina and Jamie. "Ha ha! Very funny!" Gumball said, sarcastically.

Soon Tina and Jamie started laughing as they walked away. Then Alan came by and said, "Hey Gumball and Darwin, guess what they're serving in the cafeteria today!"

"Oh, is it baby food, since our mom embarrassed us on YouTube yesterday? Because that will be so funny!" cried Darwin.

"No! It's fish sticks! What's your problem?" asked Alan.

"Nothing!" Gumball sighed, "Look, we're sorry, Alan!"

"I'm sorry too!" Alan said, going away.

Soon Anais walked by, saw Alan, and said, "Hi Alan! What's up?"

"Gumball and Darwin just hurt my feelings," said Alan.

Soon Anais walked by to Gumball and Darwin and said, "What did you say to Alan?"

Darwin sighed, "It's all Mrs. Mom's fault! If she didn't embarrass us on YouTube yesterday, nobody would be picking on us right now. How's life with you?"

"People are picking on me too! Everyone thought I was smart until that thing happened on YouTube yesterday. I got hit by the ball first in dodgeball this morning, and other things similar to that!" cried Anais.

Soon Penny walked by the three Wattersons and said, "Gumball, Darwin, Anais, your mom is waiting for you guys in her car."

Gumball sighed, "Let her wait! We're mad at her!"

"It's just one thing that happened on your guys' YouTube channel. Don't let it ruin your lives forever," said Penny.

Soon Nicole stomped into the hallway to where the three kids were. "Gumball, Darwin, and Anais Watterson, I've been waiting in the car for nine minutes and none of you have come out yet!" she yelled.

"We're not listening to you!" cried Darwin.

All the kids were gathered around watching the freak show that was going on. Poor Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were getting laughed at! "Oh! Why hello! Are you all Gumball, Darwin, and Anais's friends?" Nicole asked.

"No, Mommy! They're not our friends!" cried Anais.

"Who wants to see their baby pictures?" Nicole asked.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anais shrieked.

"That's baby Gumball after we put a fresh new diaper on him, and here's baby Darwin in the bathtub, and here's baby Anais after we put cream on her first diaper rash," said Nicole.

Soon everyone continued laughing. "STOP!" Gumball screamed in a shrilly way.

Later, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais peeked their heads into Penny's door. "Why hello, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, what are you doing here?" asked Penny.

"Is our mom here?" asked Darwin.

"No," said Penny.

"Good! That way we can hide from her due to the madness that happened at school today," said Anais.

Soon Nicole kicked Penny's door in. "Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, let's go!" she yelled.

"No!" cried Gumball.

"No?" asked Nicole.

"No!" Darwin and Anais said together.

"Why not?" asked Nicole.

"Because you embarrass us on a daily basis and we're not gonna put up with it anymore!" cried Gumball.

"What does that mean?" asked Nicole.

"Uh… What does that mean?" asked Darwin.

"We're moving out," Anais whispered into Darwin's ear.

"We're moving out!" cried Darwin.

Soon Gumball, Darwin, and Anais walked out the door. "Gumball, Darwin, and Anais!" cried Nicole. Soon she started following them. "Gumball, Darwin, and Anais!" she continued saying.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are now settled into a new apartment. One day, Penny walked in and said, "Hi guys. This is where you live now?"

"Yep. This is where we live now," said Anais.

"Okay, you guys need to make up with your mother," said Penny.

"No! We're not making up with our mother until she makes her decision that she's sorry for embarrassing us on iGumball!" cried Gumball.

"Whatever," Penny said and then sat down.

Soon Nicole walked in. "Hi kids," she smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Mother," said Darwin.

"I got you an ice pop for when you change your mind on staying here," said Nicole.

"It's okay, Mommy. We don't want that ice pop. We live here now," said Anais.

"Eat this ice pop right now!" cried Nicole.

"We don't want that ice pop," said Gumball.

"WHAAH! HAAH HAAH HAAH!" Nicole sobbed, ripping her shirt, throwing the ice pop on the floor, and running away.

A couple nights later, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais knocked on Penny's door. When Penny came to answer, she said, "Why hello, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais."

"Hi. Can we spend the night here tonight? It gets so scary and dark in our new apartment," said Darwin.

"Why don't you guys move back with your mother?" Penny suggested.

"No! We're not moving back with our mother until she stops embarrassing us on a daily basis," said Anais.

"Okay, well, one of you can crash on the chair and the rest of you can crash on the floor," said Penny.

Soon Anais slept on the chair and Gumball and Darwin slept on the floor. "Penny," said Gumball.

"Yeah," said Penny.

"Why are you in the living room?" asked Gumball.

"No reason," said Penny. Gumball gave Penny an odd look. "I saw a spider in there!" cried Penny.

The next day, Nicole was calling Donut Sheriff. "Hello? I want to report three missing kids. They're 12, 10, and 4. Well the oldest one seems like a kid to me!" she cried.

Soon Gumball, Darwin, and Anais walked into the Watterson house. "Hello, Mrs. Mother," said Darwin.

"Gumball, Darwin, and Anais! Have you decided to move back in with me?" asked Nicole.

"We don't know! Are you gonna quit embarrassing us on iGumball and at school?" asked Anais.

"Yes," said Nicole.

"Unlock ALL the channels on the TV?" asked Gumball.

"Not the Nature Network!" cried Nicole.

"But…" Gumball began.

"It's the elephants and…" Nicole began.

"Mom!" cried Gumball.

"Fine," Nicole sighed.

"Are you really gonna quit doing that stuff to us?" asked Darwin.

"Cross my heart," said Nicole.

Soon there was an awkward silence. Then Anais suddenly said, "Alright."

THE END!


End file.
